Two is Overrated
by WildImagination92
Summary: [It was one of the journey's where I had to play therapist. When you don't talk about something it creates this hate filled void between you and that's what I was dealing with. You know, it's a really long story and so many tears and a lot of pain, I'm not going to put our private lives out there like that. Just know it wasn't easy.] Two three ways, two friends, all the drama.


**Two is overrated**

 **Ace/Bonnie/Zane**

 **Matt/Caroline/Craig**

Youtuber: BonnieMikaelson

Videos: 371

Subscribers: 1million

Lives in: Hollywood, California

Featured with: BeksMikaelson, KolMikaelson, NiklausMikaelson, Carebear28, StefSalv18, DamSalv23

Short Bio:

HEY! I'm Bonnie Mikaelson and this is my Youtube Channel.

I'm from Mystic Falls, Virginia but I now live in Hollywood, California.

I'm signed to HMG, Hawkins Media Group. Uhm...Zane Hawkins signed me himself

because he had plans to take over Youtube, so I got my friends signed as well.

I'm going to give tutorials, take questions and talk about recent events in our world today!

Hacks: Haiiiiii this is Carebear28 hacking the always amazing Bonnie M YO!

She is my lifeline and babymama so in other words, BITCH YOU BE MINE! LMAO!

We've known each other since diapers, chased boys, had boys chase us and here we are

today signed to HMG and loving every second of it!

Recent video Features: Mr. Zane Hawkins(My boss and future husband) and Mr. Ace Hawkins(My other boss and other husband) (I'm a hoe lol!)

Video: Okay! So my amazing guests today are amazing. I love them so much and so grateful for everything they've given the opportunity to do. I'm beyond grateful so without further ado, I give you, Zane and Ace Hawkins! I'm so glad you guys decided to do this video with me. So today we're going to talk about the month of May, Mother's day and sex. Our favorite topic in the house.-they laugh- So for me, Mother's day is just another day, in a way because I don't really know my mother. She gave me to my dad, Elijah Mikaelson CEO and President of Mikaelson Industries and left with her new boyfriend—who I'm guessing was my birth father. So needless to say I've never met the woman or anything but you know, whatever. -laughs- And before we continue a lot of people have been asking how did this happen—this three-way and honestly it was Zane's idea because he's kinky like that. -winks and smiles- but! I was dating Damon Salvatore who cheated on me with Zane's ex-wife on our anniversary! That's just...whatever—but he blamed me for the whole thing and I think Julie tried to do the same thing. And Ace is private so we won't tell you what happen with that! But—um—yeah, that's how we ended up single. But we live together and we're basically a family.

Zane: Addressing the rumors of Julie having my child, right now. That's a damn lie, I got Bon's pregnant though.

Bonnie: Dork! I am not pregnant! Not that I know of. -they laugh- Okay! But on topic! Mother's Day. What is this special holiday for you guys? Because I know you loved your mother more than anything.

Ace: You know, I loved our mom. We bonded on son/mother level higher than anyone would have thought for me. Because I'm adopted so she could have treated me like the unwanted child but she embraced me and loved me so mother's day in pretty emotional on that end for me because my was amazing no other woman can or could replace her.

Zane: I feel the same way. You know, our dad was abusive, power hungry and I'm sure that came from a hurtful place but he never showed us his love, not like our mom. She was gentle and loving. She's definitely our first love.

Bonnie: Oh wow, I'm sorry. You two are so bottled up with your emotions it's hard to pry them out sometimes but I'm glad you opened up with all us today.

Both: No problem!

-Bonnie laughed and looked down at the questions in her lap-

Bonnie: So we're on to our favorite topic: Sex! We love to talk about sex and our first question is "If you could sleep with anyone besides the person you're with now, who would it be and why?" Ace?

Ace: -laughs- Uh... I think me and Zane can both agree on this we have pretty awesome girlfriend. Faithful, sexy, knows her way around a—

Both: ACE!

Ace: What? I was going to say kitchen.

Bonnie: You are so punished!

Ace: I regret nothing.

-All three laughs-

Bonnie: I don't think I would want anyone else because these two keep me on my toes and honestly what more could a woman ask for.

Zane: Honestly, I'm trying to get Bon's pregnant.

Bonnie: Apparently it's illegal for me to not not be pregnant but you know it's okay. -they laugh- okay! Next question is, "What is your sexual theme song?" Um...I actually have a playlist of songs that make me feel sexy when I need to fill sexy. But right now, I'm so out of touch with a lot of new artist that they all sound the same to me. So I think "Partition" by Beyonce is my theme song or "I touch myself". It's sexy.

Ace: It is very illegal for you not to pregnant. But I digress, I think "Pony" does it for me.

Zane: "Bed" Nothing else needs to be said.

-they laugh-

Bonnie: "Bonnie had did you get Zane and Ace to become close again, let alone sharing the same girl? PS. I want your life." Everyone does—no I'm kidding, I'm not that arrogant. It was one of the journey's where I had to play therapist. When you don't talk about something it creates this hate filled void between you and that's what I was dealing with. You know, it's a really long story and so many tears and a lot of pain, I'm not going to put our private lives out there like that. Just know it wasn't easy.

 **Take a trip into the crazy life—Bonnie(Past)**

I laid in bed in my bra and panties, depressed. Yeah, I had it all, an amazing condo, five million dollar contract with HMG for my youtube channel that was an outlet source for all the hell I had to deal with because of the crap job my mother did with raising me. Oh wait! She didn't do anything! Now she was back wanting to be in my life. _Scoff_ . Fucking bitch! Does she honestly think I'm so stupid to actually let her back in my life after giving me away to a man she fucked once and— _Screams._ I'm screaming. I was screaming. Screaming my head off to fight back the tears, I will not cry! NO! But it's useless, I so crying anyway. I caught Damon, the love of my life or so I thought in my boss's bedroom with his wife! Zane Hawkins, the owner and CEO of HMG. He (Zane) tried to save me from seeing it but I saw it anyway. I saw him fucking that—that—UGH! I can't even insult her. It's been weeks since made a video. The media took advantage of the scandal and said because of Damon's infidelity, I've gone into a deep depression and they were slightly wrong. It's a deep depression, just trying to figure out my next move. Either I hide under a rock until the year 5000 or face my fears with brave hands and knock it out, I like the hiding idea better but knowing my best friend, Caroline, she won't let me. Those were her words. "Facing my fears with brave hands and knock it out." Hers. I guess I just need to let this...all of this burn.

Okay, to be honest with you, I'm renting this condo from my boss that I slept with a day after we saw Damon and Julie together. He wants me to have it, rent free, maybe it's because it's the place we caught them. The same bed, everything except the sheets. I set them on fire. I heard the door open and close, Zane coming to check on me. I wasn't answering my phone, for anyone. Dark hair, brown eyes. The body of a God and lets not talk about his sex appeal, his presence just makes women knees weak. Thank God I'm laying down.

"Bonnie? Why are you naked?" He asked.

"I'm thinking?" I responded. He sat a burger king bag on the night stand then sat next to me.

"Bon, you have to let go."

"I can't."

"You've been crying."

"Screaming."

"Both."

"It's not as easy for me as it is for you. And I don't even understand how you're okay with what happen! Julie was your wife."

"The keyword being "was". I'm not going to dwell on the past. C'mon, you need to eat."

"It was a year ago and I'm not hungry—is it Whopper with fries?" I eyed him.

"You've made my point and yes with a Sprite."

I sat up and grabbed the soda, drinking it. "Thank you, have you talked to Ace?" I asked, he groaned like a child making me laugh. A genuine laugh. I hadn't laughed in—what seems like forever and he makes me laugh within minutes of encounter. _Selfish!_ He knows I want to be depressed and alone yet he does the complete opposite, visits and breaks me out of my depression with laughter. I fed a fry then bit it after him. This was normal for us. Since _that_ night. My very favorite night I spent with Zane...and his brother. In private. UGH!

"Zane. You promised."

"Okay, how about this, you promise to put up a new video and I'll talk to him. Tonight." He propositioned stealing another fry and a bite of my sandwich. I sigh and twitch my lips to the side.

"Fine." I declared. I kiss him, passionately and watch him leave. "I'm going to call and ask." I yell after, he laughed. I finish my burger, fries and soda then shower. The hot water hitting my tense muscles feels refreshing. My brain wanders to that night I slept with Zane and his brother. In one night.

 _Caroline referred me to Pleasure Extraordinaire, a brothel owed by one Ace Preston better known as Chris Hawkins. A brothel, me in a brothel. I was depressed and heartbroken, not horny but she said it would make feel better to "have a new dick in my life!" Caroline's words. "Damon's is old and gross and only the Heaven's knows how many sluts he fucked with it." Again, Caroline's words. But she was right. "Ms. Mikaelson, Mr. Preston is expecting you in his office. It's not everyday we get an heiress here at Pleasure Extraordinaire." the male said, helping me out of my car. Did Caroline tell them I was an adopted heiress? Well the better question was who didn't she tell but still._

" _Thank you, Mr..." I lead. He smiled, a nice pearly white heart-melting smile._

" _My name is, Prince." He answered._

" _You're alias?"_

" _No, my birth name." He corrected with another smile. "Please follow me, Mr. Preston is waiting inside. He's anxious to meet you."_

 _Why was a pimp anxious to meet me? I shrugged off the fear of him waiting to me out and followed Prince. I wore a black strapless sweetheart dress that showed off my ass, thighs and boobs. What can I say, I'm a tease, and platform pumps Christian Louboutin, giving myself that extra few inches._

" _Ms. Mikaelson, thank you for coming, please have a seat." A man, I'm assuming to be Ace Preston says to me, blonde long locks with blue eyes. Caroline knows I'm a sucker for blue eyes but these...these weren't—they couldn't be. Nope! They are not real. I was too memerized by his eyes to hear or even pay attention to his next sentence to what I'm assuming to be, "I'll be with you momentarily." Can I just give him a blowjob and be done with it? Apparently not because Prince leads me into the office and sits me down, asking me if I'd like some wine while I wait. I ask for three glasses of their best wine. My father is a wine man. He only drinks the best wine. That's aged over five to twenty years. His oldest bottle has yet to be opened. He says it'll be ready soon. I think soon is when I can't drink it. I sip on the first glass of wine as I look around the office, classy, a business man classy. Not the, "I started this out of a garage" type set-up. My father would be proud—sorta. He enjoys Shakespeare, obvious by the open book on his desk._

 _The door opened and closed Ace making his grand appearance, he did some typing on the computer and then turned to face me. "Ms. Mikaelson, I do hope you know that only the answers you will give me remains confidential. There will be no leaking or anything of the such. Now if you don't mind me asking, Do you have any STD's?"_

" _No."_

" _Where were you last tasted?"_

" _Two months ago."_

" _Okay, are you in a committed relationship."_

" _No. Recently broke up."_

" _What kind of sex do you like?"_

" _Everything except the gross, bizarre stuff. Definitely no bondage...except handcuffs."_

" _Are you sleeping with anyone now?"_

" _Casual sex? No. I'm forced to be here. I'd much rather be watching Netflix, drinking vodka, eating ice cream and crying." I admitted._

" _This isn't about of the interview but what happened to last relationship?"_

 _I laughed to keep from crying; on the one hand he was a complete stranger and on the other, he was a complete stranger than cared enough to ask about a relationship that in all honesty, I was glad it was over. "I found him with my boss's wife. Naked. In my boss's bed." I answer. Before Ace could say anything, the door swung and who walks in? None other than my boss, in his boxers and—what I'm guessing was a patron—then I looked again and saw that it was Julie with Damon behind her._

" _Oh my God!"_

" _Bonnie? Hello!" Zane smirked at me and my outfit, I suddenly felt naked._

" _You're still married to me, you bastard!"_

" _You fucked my employee's boyfriend."_

 _Ever get the sinking feeling? Well I'm microscopic right about now._

" _Why the hell are you here, Bonnie?!" Damon demanded._

" _HEY! SHUT UP AND CLOSE MY DOOR! THIS IS A PLACE OF BUSINESS NOT A JERRY SPRINGER SHOW!" Ace commands. Funny, I thought this was a place of sex and fake sweet-nothings. "I'm with a client and you come barraging into my office with your petty argument. Julie—who ever the hell you are, why the hell are you bothering my employee?!"_

 _I honestly felt I should be raising my hand to be excused from this bizarre setting but um...you know, I'll just wait. Julie can't look at me, Zane's eyes were devouring me as if I was lobster and Damon trying hard not to punch Zane in his face for looking my way, and I honestly wish I was somewhere else with my ice cream and netflix._

" _Zane owes me money,"_

" _I owe this whore nothing!"_

" _Uhm...I need to be somewhere else but here." I say standing and pulling my dress down in the back. My underwear would be on display and that's the last thing I need._

" _Ms. Mikaelson, please. I'll just be a moment with this." Ace said and I just sat down. "Julie, you two are divorce. He owes you nothing. I'm sure you know that and please will you, Zane and whoever that is leave me and my client?!"_

 _Zane took a seat next to me, "So you're the new client at PE? My lucky day." He wiggled his eyebrows at me, I blushed and looked away._

" _Over my dead body." Damon interrupted and tried to pull me along. I kicked him so hard in his balls he was singing soprano for a good two minutes._

 _After the interview and twenty minutes of Zane flirting with me oh and I rating session of ten across the board—I feel sexy, I headed home to my dad's mansion. Elijah Mikaelson, the CEO of Mikaelson Industries. He and my stepmother were on their way to a gala and wanted me to come with them. Like I had a choice, if my mother found out that I was going to PE for sexual relief, she would kill me. Though she wasn't going to be my mother for too much longer. My father didn't stay married for longer than a five years and tomorrow was coming up on their fifth year anniversary. So longer Sarah Ethan. So my dad was caught in more scandal's than a congressmen over the years. He slept with some wives or so they claim, he was arrested for a few things, a housekeeper tried to say that he molested me when I was fourteen but that's a lie. She wanted money from him and my uncle Klaus fucked her eighteen year old daughter. Emily—the housekeeper's daughter—was three weeks pregnant and wanted to pin the baby on Klaus. My uncle is hoe but he's a smart hoe. Truthfully, my family has been the center a lot of Scandal's. Everyone is waiting for me to slip up and join the family's wall of shame._

 _I walk into my old bedroom and see the hideous dress waiting for me. Was this bitch on crack? Luckily my dad had something better, MUCH better for me to wear. I shower, letting the hot water hit my body and relax my aching muscles. Strawberry body wash was applied to my body, shampoo and conditioner applied to my hair. I was all set to take a complete hour to ninety minutes just to get dress. I have a routine and obviously I can't walk out of the house looking any kind of way. That's just crazy._

 _My family and I enjoy the limo ride to the Gala, I was dateless but I think I'd rather be considering my dad was about to gag because his "wife" keeps touching him wrong. See the thing about dad is, he likes a special type of woman. The woman pretending to be my dad's wife wasn't that. His ex-girlfriend, before my mom dumped me on him, was Celeste—her last name fails me—but she was French, black, NATURAL! Yeah, doesn't like women who look like their parents were humanized balloons. Call him picky but that's what he likes. Everyone else, was making out with their dates or drinking. Me? I was texting, surfing the internet, checking my email, drinking, pretending I was home in my bedroom, watching netflix. A good romantic comedy to lift my spirits._

 _We arrive at the Gala with flashing lights taking our picture as we got out of the limo. I smile and wave at them, posing for a few pictures before moving on to the next. I soon find myself next to Damon and his date, Elena Gilbert. I just smile and turn away from them. "Bonnie, You remember Elena." Damon tried._

" _Bonnie, come take a picture with us." My aunt Rebekah calls. She hated Elena and wanted to gut Damon like a fish. Motherly instincts, I suppose. But I go over to take pictures with my family. Once inside. I dance with a lot of elderly people, drink, have a conversation, drink, flirt with some busboy, oh and um drink! The Hawkins Family were in attendance, in fact they were sitting at our table. Both, Ace and Zane staring at me and I try to ignore them until the illustrious Michael Hawkins speaks to me._

" _Ms. Bonnie. I've been watching your youtube channel, my daughter Chloe brought it to my attention and I must say you have some intelligent things to say. Though some of which are you being silly. How do you feel about being born into this?" He asked._

" _Thank you, sir. That's very kind of you. I wasn't exactly born into this, sir. My birth mother or the man that fathered me want me for some reason, she didn't say when she handed me to my father as a baby." Klaus adjusted in his seat uncomfortably, I turned to him and furrowed my eyebrows together. "My father took me in because he's always wanted children and he's always said that it was my birth mother's and father's stupid mistake to let me go." I smiled. "I'm very blessed to here with my family though, they mean the world to me and I wouldn't trade them for the world."_

" _Bonnie, will you dance with me?" Damon walked over and asked._

" _Go away, Salvatore." I answer through clenched teeth._

" _Please, Bonnie dance with me." Zane interrupted, without my answer, he took my hand and eased me out of the chair I was siting him. This was getting exhausting. I had one moron who wouldn't leave me alone and Zane flirted with me in public when it was now public knowledge that I was sighed to HMG. He spun me around, talked to me as if we were dating. If he did this with all his employee's it was no wonder HMG was always on top. "I want to talk to you privately." He said when the song was over. I nodded my head, what harm could it do? He took me to the back of a dark room, picked me up and sat me on the table. Our lips crashed together, instinctively, I push him away._

" _Zane, I...I can't I work for you. Do you do this with all your employee's? Is this some type of revenge tactic against Damon?"_

" _No to all the above." He whispered. "Bonnie, me and Julie...she wanted status—that's why she married me. She'd been cheating on me for the past two years and well, the night she was with Damon was the last straw. I've wanted you from the moment I saw your first video. I had to meet you be near you. You're introduction video told me more about you than you're Wikipedia page. And yes I've known about you for years but I was too stupid to make a move and well, I'm making a move now, so please let me—" I kissed him._

 _For a good hour he had me moaning in the arm of an old, beat up chair. His tongue was more magical than Tinkerbell! Oh and his dick was bigger than Damon's and I'm pretty sure everyone's heard of "Damon the superstar." Yeah he's a pornstar a self-proclaimed. I only found out a year into our fairy-crap romance. I never came so hard in my life! I'm not as experienced as Damon made everyone think in multiple interviews. We never had sex, thank GOD! He turned me on all fours and fucked me until I couldn't stand it anymore. Finishing a third time. I collapsed on the arm of the chair trying to catch my breathe until Zane kissed me, taking what little I had built up. We regroup ourselves and rejoin the party as if nothing happen, although kept me by his side most of the night. Call me a little weird but I was getting turned on by the whole thing._

After my shower, I pull on a new pair of panties, a tank top and my short pajama shorts. Yeah...I was getting soaked from the memory. I set up the camera for my first video back. God, how long as it been? My fans were tweeting me and begging that I return with a new video but I just didn't have the energy. I turned on the camera and cleaned up the place a little bit before I actually started filming anything. I pour myself a glass of wine and sat in front of the camera then turned on the camera. "Hey guys! It's obviously Bonnie and I'm here to tell you that I'm back! Um... I'm sure you guys want details on why I was gone for so long and I'm sure Damon has said something about it already. In fact I know he has because he can't stand the fact that I'm not chasing him and honestly I'm not going to be that girl that's so damn desperate for his attention or his affections but like Beyonce says, I can have another you in a minute. So don't think for a minute that you're irreplaceable. Um...over maybe the next few videos I'll talk about what happen without giving too much detail. But you know, I'm just hear to tell you that the schedule remains the same every Monday and Friday. I'm adding Thursday dance videos with Caroline. So prepare for that. Umm, I just want to address what Elena said about my family on her channel, basically, I'm about to make this bitch my bitch and trust me I have the pull to do so. So Elena Gilbert, this war." I smiled at the end of the video, turned off the camera and uploaded the video to youtube then called Ace. Knowing Zane, he didn't do what I told him.

As I dialed his number, there was a knock on my door. I answered it and smiled brightly at the sight. Zane and Ace, standing next to each other. "So you guys talked to each other?" I chirped. They nodded and I hugged them both. Then I kissed them both. _Damnit Bonnie! Don't! I—oh screw it!_ I say in my head. Next thing I know, I'm bed with of them. Two—count'em two standing so I'm sandwiched between them. Zane attacked my neck, relieving me of my clothing. Ace, kissed me as he took off my bra and panties. The smack to bare ass by both Zane and Ace made me aware that this was not a dream and was blowing both of them.

By morning, I was sore but satisfied, again sandwiched between two gorgeous men. I checked my messages, fans, dad, Caroline, Damon, Slut-bag, Stefan, Whore-mouth—Oh Slut-bag is Julie and Whore-mouth is Elena.

 **Wine and Popcorn—Bonnie and Zane(popcorn)**

I dress in a black mini dress, my girls making a grand appearance, pearly whites, hair in a neat ponytail. I wasn't wearing any underwear, I'll just lose them. Zane and I weren't exactly an official couple yet. We never but a label on what it was that were but he said he wouldn't sleep with another woman as long as he had me. I blushed at the thought, being his one and only. Arriving at his mansion I knock and the maid lets me in. Already, I'm ready to ride him like a pony an never stop; I walk up the cascading marble steps and stop when I hear a familiar voice. "Was that? Was that Julie?" I ask myself, despite my better judgment, I turn the knob and open the door quietly. Julie was on all fours facing the door, Zane behind her trusting hard, thrusts that were suppose to be for me. She was enjoying it, then it stopped when Zane looked up an saw me. The color drained from his face, I guess I wasn't suppose to see him like that. He stopped and pulled to come to me, I back away from him grasp slowly, flinching when he went to touch me. "Don't, please don't." I begged quietly, running down the steps. Zane was in hot pursuit of me so I took off my heels and ran to my car. It was Damon all over again. With his charming smile and broken promises. I slip into the drivers seat and lock all the doors. Zane was on the other side, begging me to come out but I just sat there, trying to gain the strength to push the button to start my damn car. I was—I was trying to figure out how I came to care so much about what he does with his dick. Why do I care so much, I wish I could just—just turn it off and not care! Why can't I turn it off and not care?! But the only way to do that is to...well I have to become like my family. Undead. Ageless, Immortal. I wasn't ready to make that sacrifice. Not yet. Finally, I push the button and drive off I can't...I just need wine. That's what I need. Wine and popcorn. I need the most expensive wine, the rarest wine and the most buttery popcorn. I need to forget. When I arrive to my father's mansion, I go down to the wine cellar and I look around, my version of heaven. Bottles upon bottles upon bottles of wine, shelves stacked beyond the eye can see...unless you walked around and climbed a ladder. My father loved wine and he said I could have one whenever I wanted one. Being a man who looks like he's thirty-one but really over a thousand, my dad is the best. I know which one I want, the one I need so I grabbed the ladder and grabbed it, pulling it out as if it's a delicate book. My finger tips slide across the label Musigny Grande Cru, a three thousand dollar bottle of wine and I was about to drink the whole damn bottle to my damn self.

I walk to the second of the mansion that was mine. Blocked off an eye scanner, a kitchen, a living, six bedrooms, I grew up rich but not spoiled. My eye scan is complete, the glass door opens and I walk inside looking the door behind me. I turn on my lights and turn on my Rihana "LOUD" album. I need the music to call me down. Final thing before maximum relaxation, pop six bags of popcorn. I love popcorn. I could probably live on it if I could. My lawyer, Matthew Parker calls me since his divorce he's been chasing me. I guess I make him forget about his ex-wife. I'm not sure if I should take that a compliment or not. It was that one time I slept with him after his divorce but I wasn't expecting him to call me ever again—it was . My phone ringing to his ringtone and I answer, "Hello Matthew. What's up?"

"Hey Bon, I was thinking about you. Can I come over?" He asks as I pour the last bag of popcorn in my enormous popcorn bowl and pour my first glass of wine.

"Mr. Parker, I believe you said it was only one time. How's Evelyn?"

"Dating someone else. So I'm free to fuck someone else. What do you say?"

"I don't think that's going to work, love. The first time was just...I won't say a mistake but it shouldn't have happened. We need to keep our relationship professional. You're trying to get back with your wife, my popcorn is getting cold and my wine is getting warm, too many negative variables. I'll talk to you later. Buh-byeee." I hang up and turned my phone off. I changed into my pajamas, shorts and a tank top. No bra. I had to get out of the stupid dress! I had on for last than six hours and it already had too many bad memories. I turn on my television and watch The Simpsons marathon—it's weird that I had a little crush on Bart Simpson when I was younger. I laugh at the thought while eating my popcorn. My aunt Rebekah send me a message telling me that Zane was here to see me. Normally, I would rush to change my clothes but um...I don't think so. I'm comfortable. I respond with 'Tell him to come through.' and that's just what he does. I let him in and got to back to my Simpsons marathon, popcorn and wine...my second glass—okay my third...alright my fifth! Sheesh!

I hear the door close and lock behind him as I get comfortable in the living room. "I wasn't expecting you today." He said. I just roll my eyes.

"Today is just _full_ of surprises," I responded with an emphasize on "full"...take it however you like. Zane looked down, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry."

"I'd say pathetic but you know, whatever."

"Can we be mature?"

"I'm being mature. I'm not crying or anything. This is being mature." I say. He sighs heavily.

"I want us to work."

"I don't think so. Zane, you not loyal. You don't know how to be. I can't work something out with you and don't know how to be loyal to me. So when you figure out what it is you're looking for come talk to me."

"You are what I want. You are what I've been looking for, please Bonnie."

I just rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Listen, let me cook for you, anything. I love you, Bonnie."

"LOVE?! You don't know what love is! You don't know anything. Just...leave me alone. Leave, Zane. NOW!" I yelled. The word "Love"...struck a horrible cord with me. It angers me. I hate love. I hate everything about it. Even when people like Zane use it incorrectly. I finish off my sixth glass of wine and my popcorn. It was suppose to relax me but that word " love" makes me sick. I need something to take my mind off Zane and his "love" confession. Then I remember my account with Pleasure Extraordinaire, the Mikaelson in me is saying "You can't pay for sex." but the slut in me is saying "You need a good fuck to relieved from today's stresses. You deserve it girl!" The slut wins, I make the call to Ace's office, reminding myself that I slept with him. I had his head in between my legs for a good twenty-eight minutes while I was giving Zane the blow job of his life before coming, finishing for him. My mind plays a trick on me and makes me imagine he was there with me. His hand in my panties, fingering me his other hand under my shirt kneading my breast and his lips on my neck a full-on attack. UGH! Now his voice was in my ear telling me "I'm his bitch" God! I need help! I've never done this before why should I? Because Caroline will find out and will drag me kicking and screaming to PE so I can get laid. My panties are soaked, my nipples are hard and PE was about an hour drive from here. Ace answers the phone and takes down my information, while he does that I wash up and change into a mini skirt and top. Caroline would be proud of me as I make my way to the Lexus waiting for me. Silver on the outside, black on the inside. I call her "Silver Bullet". She sends shivers down my spine.

As I back out of the driveway, None other than Damon standing behind my car. I know he's immortal and all but I'm not! So I stop though I have the urge to run him over. I climb out of my car and push him. "What the fuck, Salvatore?"

"It's nice to see you too Bonnie. Can we please talk?" he asked.

"NO! I have a meeting."

"You mean you're headed to pay for sex when I'm free."

"I'm not sleeping with you!" I declared with an eye roll.

"What happen to us Bonnie?"

"You couldn't keep your dick in your pants. I have to go."

"Please, Bonnie can we just be civil."

"I would like to civilly burn you to ashes, leave me alone!" I shouted. I returned to my car and drove off.

 **It's the name of the game—Caroline(Past)**

You know something, I'm lucky to have Bonnie as a friend. Her love is real! I say this because... _sigh_ Kai Parker, her boyfriend while in high school sexually assaulted me. She saw the pain and fear on my face and forced me to tell her everything. When I was finished, she was silent I thought she wouldn't believe me. But instead held me and told me that everything would alright. The next day, she had her homicidal uncle Kol take his head off. How many friends would do that? We've been best friends for years and many more to come. When she went through her break up with Damon, I wanted to tear him to shreds but she stopped me. She knows I'm a lunatic when it comes to her and stops me from killing an idiot I don't like either way. I find it slightly selfish but I backed down...for her.

Tonight we're at the 20th anniversary of Mikaelson Industries where dreams come true. What is Mikaelson Industries you ask? Well it's a combination of many things. In one department is Music, a Major Recording Label named MMG—Mikaelson Music Group. That's where Bonnie, Kol and Klaus work. Me and Rebekah, we're in the Fashion department, MFG—Mikaelson Fashion Group and finally you have Elijah's department, Bonnie's dad in movie making industry, MMM—Mikaelson Major Movies and bunch of other stuff to keep this company going to make Mikaelson Industries. Top notch lawyers, producers, directors, Elijah wanted the best to work for his company and he did what he could to get it. Bonnie is a lot like him being he raised her to only like the finest, the best, the most expensive things in life because that's what being a Mikaelson was all about. Being the best and making sure everyone knew it. He even taught her to choose her friends carefully, which is why she and Elena were never friends when they moved to Mystic Falls for those fifteen years before expanding and moving to California.

Elijah didn't hire just any ole' body to work for him, he always does a thorough background check on potential employee's. Damon working in the music group for a while until he was fired for breaking Bonnie's heart. Word of advice to potential employee's, don't break his daughter's heart! Elena tried to use Bonnie and well that didn't go so well. Rebekah found out that Elena just wanted status and money, her name in the papers and it came back to bite Elena in the ass! Everything was taken from her and her family. And still, to this day, Elena tries to get on the good side of the Mikaelson family. It's the main reason why, I'm Bonnie's only friend. Yeah, there are perks but honestly, if she were rich or poor I'd still be her best friend! Tonight, Bonnie and I are recording ourselves for our Youtube Channels. She wore a long strapless halter dress and black heels with her hair in an upward bun. She and Ace danced around the dance floor, with Zane stewing in his own juices watching them, he caught Bonnie bouncing on Ace's dick at PE, after Bonnie caught him with his ex-wife, Ace is adopted by the Hawkins family, he's really Russian, blonde hair, blue eyes and from Bonnie, a nine inch manhood that had her walking like a cowboy after they were done. The company lawyers, Matt Parker and Craig Fisher are watching me as I talk to my ex-boyfriend, Tyler Lockwood, like my best friend I've slept with them both, Matt is French and America, Craig only American I guess you could say we're in a melting pot of sex, incredible, fun, sexy time. Elena and Damon make an unwanted appearance but that just so Kol can feed on Elena. The only reason they were invited and Klaus isn't trying to kill Damon. Elijah has plans for the blue eyed idiot. It's for his part of the industry and he's keeping it hush hush. It's announced that Elijah would opening out new branches to the company, expanding wide. One in particular is going to be solely Bonnie's branch, though she'll still be in the music industry. For me to get my own branch I have to show Elijah I can handle it. "Good evening everyone, I hope you are enjoy the champagne, food and dancing here at the 20th anniversary of Mikaelson Industries!" Rebekah announce over the microphone. Everyone clapped and cheered. Bonnie smiled. "So he came to me and said "Rebekah, what industries are worth getting into?" I said "Porn"." Everyone laughed. "Then he gave up on me and asked Kol who said the same thing. So basically my brother and I were no help to his dream. Basically what I'm trying to say it he worked hard this. Twenty years, a foundation built on blood, sweat and tears, broken contracts, broken promises and while going through that he managed to raise Bonnie Ericka Mikaelson up to be the business woman than she is today at twenty-one years old. Never missing a play, choir concert, parent-teacher conference. Teaching her that she doesn't need a man to take care of her but she can take care of herself. At the age of sixteen, Elijah gave Bonnie her first glass of rich white wine and now she can name two thousand of the most delicious wine in America alone. Her grades were so excellent that he allowed her to graduate early and began working at Mikaelson Industries. One day, Bonnie, all of this will be yours. Mold it, nurture it, love it, embrace it, just like your father did you and this company. Thank you everyone for listening to my story." Rebekah said and stepped down from the podium wiping her eyes. Bonnie went over and embraced her aunt. They may be dysfunctional but that they love each other. Rebekah and Kol are...well... _together_ but they're really good had hiding it. While the blonde was giving her speech, Kol took Elena from the party and that's where Rebekah was headed. That's why Elena is here. She's the Terror Twins blood bag, while she laid unconscious Rebekah and Kol would be fucking each other.

Bonnie and her father danced together, Tyler flirted with some blonde chick—Olivia Parker. She shot me a look that spelled disaster for me and Bonnie. We killed her brother and she wanted revenge but she wasn't stupid enough to go after us here. Elijah's men where centuries old witches. They would kill Liv on the spot. Then make everyone forget about her existence. Take another sip of my champagne I find myself in between Matt Parker and Craig Fisher. My night just got even more better than it started. Stayed tuned for more of story. I'm sending back to Bonnie.

 **We meet again—Ace(Past)**

She arrive at Pleasure Extraordinaire and entered with Prince and enter my office. "Ms. Mikaelson, I'm glad you returned to us." I meant "me"

"Call me Bonnie. I think you've earned that." She smirked. I smiled slyly and rounded my desk, closing her in between my muscular toned body and the door, which we neglected to lock. "Ace. I want you." she said, Zane screwed things up like I knew he would. He couldn't keep his dick in his pants to save his life. I take her hand and sit behind my desk to make one call, while I'm on the phone she drops to her knees and pulls out my cock, like she's been craving it for weeks, when we just had a threesome three weeks ago. I'm more experienced than she is so I've taught me how to take care of me. Licking all over my length, I love a good sloppy blow job, who doesn't so she had to get nice and wet, not only for me, but for her. Making it easier for her to take it down her throat, better than my ex-wife, Lindsey. I had to bury her with the help of her sister and her husband. I loved her so much but I can't sulk for the rest of my life. I had to move on and well I've always had a thing for black women, especially Bonnie. She was a tease for me, without releasing it! And now I've fucked her more times than anyone.

"Just like that, Bonnie. Suck my cock faster." I moaned, she's proud of herself, that's why she looks up at me with those false innocent eyes, she wants to watch the the effects of the spell she put on me when I fuck her. I yell when she took me down her throat and grip her dark tresses to keep her in place for a minute. When she was finished, I picked her up, moving her panties to the side. She slid down my cock with ease and release the loudest moan possible. Though we've had sex before I still need a moment for her walls to adjust to my size.

A half an hour pass with Bonnie bouncing on my cock, her sweet juices running down my hard dick. She knows what she's done to me. I can't work without thinking of this pussy controlling my every thought. I move my hands to her perfect round ass and help her ride me, our lips connect like a magnet to metal. Then just as I pick her and put her on the table, just as I tear open her top and pound into her like a mad man, Zane enters my office. _Darn, I forgot to lock the door_. I said sarcastically with a smirk on my lips, seeing the anger on his face, it didn't move me from fucking the girl we obviously both want. Call it "Revenge" if you like. I certainly don't care. But Zane, Zane is getting exactly what he deserves and me, I'm getting exactly what I deserve. Bonnie. For the rest of the day. "Are you going to stand there and watch? I don't mind the audience." Bonnie says with her trimmed eyebrows raised. And Zane left. Heartbroken but what the hell do I care? Zane has never cared about me and well now I don't care about him.

Bonnie turns back to me with a smile on her face. "I want you to be a date for the night. The 20th anniversary for Mikaelson Industries, is tonight and well—"

"Of course." I interrupt and kiss her passionately.

 **Princess to Queen—Bonnie(Past)**

 _Are you going to stand there and watch? I don't mind the audience._ It was mean, of course but oh well. My father always told me "When someone intentionally hurts you, you hurt them even worse." So of course I knew banging Ace would hurt Zane but that's not the only reason I slept with him. I actually care about Ace, maybe more than I care about Zane and this is why.

 **Two Weeks ago—** _I hit my climax, they came to theirs, both coming inside of me. There was a time where I had more feelings for Zane than I had for Ace. I mean I'd just met him two days ago and that was so he could give me a tour of the place. So I found him attractive...he had a nice butt and I don't regret picturing him naked. He told me about him and Zane not being on the best of terms and because I think brothers need to be together and not apart I had to bring them together. I'll get to that later on in the story but after sex, Zane left to get alcohol...and food. He didn't say goodbye just left. I didn't mind it but I guess I did. He left me with Ace and I got the chance to find out more about him. His birth mother was raped, making him the product of the assault. So he was adopted by Michael and his wife. I told him my story, my birth parents didn't want me so gave me to Elijah. My father. I've never met either one of them and I don't plan meeting them. For hours we were talking, laughing, about everything. That's how long Zane was gone._

So I may have woke up between them but Zane didn't get the seconds Ace got, I woke between them but I was in Ace's arms. While getting ready for a business meeting that morning, I received a text message from and unknown number. It was a picture of Zane and Julie. Both naked, Zane sleeping and Julie smiling. That was my real reason for going to his house not to celebrate some stupid anniversary. I had to know and I found out. Ace took the time to get to know me. Maybe it was about getting his rocks off with an heiress but that's not how it remained. Ace and I enter the limo with my father and his...wife. I guess you could call her. I call her a pain in my left boob but whatever. She's so hell bent on getting my father to actually marry her that she does whatever he tells her to do. Instead of the actually opposite, she's too easy for her own good and doesn't understand that my father loves a good challenge, especially when it comes to women. It's a Mikaelson male thing I suppose.

"So Christopher, what is it that you do for a living? I don't want my daughter with just anyone."

"I understand, Mr. Mikaelson. I'm the owner of a male and female brothel."

"So you're not opposed to sexual intercourse? I like you."

Ace smiled, I arched my eyebrow. "No Mr. Mikaelson. I believe sex is the perfect stress reliever. More people should have it instead of shying away from it."

"In all my years I have yet to find a young man such as yourself who had the same views of sex. I was telling Bonnie's stepmother here..." I tuned out the rest. He knows I hate that woman he gallevants around with and here he is calling her my stepmother. Call her what she is, a two minute skank bot so people won't find out that Aunt Rebekah killed my Katherine, my actual stepmother! In a fit of pure rage, my aunt tore out Katherine's heart and I was never able to understand why but I guess it wasn't meant for me to understand. "Do you plan on marrying my daughter one day?" _It_ asked. I roll my eyes.

"Any wine, aboard?" I ask.

"Bonnie." My father chastised.

"Well, dad we both know I don't like when she calls me her "daughter" I'm nothing of the sort." I smile and look in the opposite direction. My father, he hated that woman as much as I did so he never got upset with me when I said I hated her.

"Chris, I'll rephrase the question. Do you plan on marrying the bitch sitting next to you?" I growled and leaped over Ace, barely going anywhere because he caught me.

"Tony, stop the limo now!" My father demanded and he did. He turned to his wife and slapped her with the back of his hand. "You will NEVER call my daughter a bitch again. Do I make myself clear?!" She held her face and nodded her head. "SPEAK!"

"Yes, Elijah! I'm sorry."

"You're pathetic! Your purpose is to look pretty not question my daughter's date. That is my job. Take us to the nearest hotel, Tony. My _ex_ -wife will not be joining us."

"Yes sir." Tony said.

"Elijah, please. I'm sorry. Give me another chance. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. You know how my mouth—"

"SILENCE!" He yelled. "I don't want to hear another word out of you."

"I think you should...handle her, dad." I warn. Instantly he got the message. When the limo stopped both of the got of the limo and was outside long enough for Ace to calm down from the sight and wrap his arm around me.

"My dad isn't an abusive man. He's just protective of me. I'm his only child. Sometimes it feels like I'm his only family. Except for Rebekah. Other than that, everyone else is just riding his coattails to be in the spotlight. That's why my dad does everything he does."

"I understand. Trust me, I do." Ace says, I lay my head on his shoulder.

When we arrive at the anniversary party, we step out with Ace holding my hand and Zane a car behind us. He steps out in his gray suit, black shirt and gray tie. He smirks at me when he noticed that's I've noticed him but when I smile he sees Caroline behind him coming up behind him. I wrap my arm around her and introduce her to Ace. We head inside with Ace smirking at his brother.

Me and Caroline start recording the night's festivities. Ace introduces me to his family, Michael Hawkins former CEO of HMG and his older sister Chloe, who hugs me instead of shaking my hand like her father. Though this is our second time meeting.

"I'm such a fan of yours. Especially yesterday's episode. OMG! I so agree with you. It's like everyone is out for self and not worried enough about the world around them. I mean, it's sad that there's so many homeless people in LA alone and no one is trying to do anything about it."

"That was the episode for two weeks ago, yesterday's episode was about double standards."

"Right, I'm sorry. I'm doing a lot for my own party and I forget to watch sometimes."

"It's alright, darling. Remember the drought?" I smile at her and hug her once again.

"Not a fan a double standards, Ms. Mikaelson?"

"Please call me, Bonnie. And no, I'm not, Mr. Hawkins."

"Please call me, Michael." He smiled. I return the smile and Ace rolls his eyes taking a sip of his champagne. Zane joins us two minutes into my conversation with his father.

"Zane!" Chloe chirped and hugged her older brother, he hugged her back and his eyes stayed on me for quite a while.

"Sweetie, can you get me another a glass?" I ask Ace.

"Of course, I'll be right back."

"Don't rush." Zane adds. I just roll my eyes when he takes the seat next to me.

"Excuse me, Michael. My father is trying to get my attention. I'll be right back." Michael excuses me and I rush off pulling Caroline away from her threesome—flirting, with Matt Parker and Craig Fisher. "Save me from a murder case and sit next to me while I make a good impression on Ace's father."

"You know for a small person you have a tight grip!" Caroline said as we sit. She sits next to Zane and I sit in Ace's seat until he comes back.

"Bonnie, would you do me the honor of having a dance with me?" Michael asks me, I smile and nod my head, joining him on the dance floor. As we twirl around the dance floor, he speaks. "I know about your family, Bonnie. They're vampires. Original vampires and it would be a shame if that information got leaked to the public." He said, looking down at me. I just laugh, which stuns him.

"You're right, that would be a shame if that got leaked but no one's going to find out about that. That I guarantee. My father's men are centuries old witches, with just the snap of _my_ fingers, you will disappear and no one will question why. You've made sure of that, my dear Michael. I know your past, I know your present and I know your future if you threaten me again. Please remind yourself, I was raised by the most deadly family in existence, _you_ don't _scare_ me. In fact let me demonstrate, Olivia Parker is standing over there. Waiting for me to be alone so she can kill me like I killed her brother for raping my best friend." I snap my fingers and point to Olivia. Andrew and Anthony make her disappear with a simple spell. Michael watched the whole thing, I didn't need to because I know her fate. Stripped of her magic and no memory of anything. She won't remember who she is. Michael's face fills with fear as looks down at me. I just smile at him. "I'm the Queen of this family, Michael. I hold all the cards, I call all the shots. Threaten me again and you will not like me." Caroline watched pass me handing me a syringe of Rebekah's blood. She heard everything. "And just so we're clear on who I am—" I stab him in the neck pushing the plunger down. "You're now the property of Rebekah Mikaelson." I smile, Andrew catches him as he falls and kills him. He carried him away from the party while Anthony took the syringe. " _One day, Bonnie, all of this will be yours. Mold it, nurture it, love it, embrace it, just like your father did you and this company._ " I remember my aunt's words and take my seat next to Ace with a smile on my face. I whisper something in his ear that had him licking his lips and smirking, nodding his head at the same time. My father informed me that he was leaving with two women on his arm, Caroline was busy being fingered by Matt and jerking both men off at the same time the table.

"Let's go, now. No one will notice we're gone."

"You need it now?" Ace asked. I nodded, he took my hand and pulled me away with him.

Two hours later I returned with Ace, fixing my hair. I just flat ironed it! Zane was still angry with the fact that I was sleeping with his brother and not him and I still didn't care. I raise my hand for the server to come to me. "Shawn, darling could you bring this table wine. This champagne is boring the life out of me."

"Yes, Ms. Mikaelson. I'll find our best bottle." He said and walked off.

"Thank you dear," I called after him.

 **Thrown Off-Zane(Past)**

I should have known she'd go for Ace, they all do. My mother, Lindsey, my sister, now Bonnie. And the bad part is I just don't understand why!As we entered her half of the enormous mansion with Caroline, Matt and Craig, we join her the living room with a bottle of wine. I don't even know why I'm here, she's just going to flaunt her damn relationship in my face. My phone goes off, it's Julie and while sitting in his lap, she looks at me and rolls her eyes, shaking her head. She hated Julie but the look in her face said something different. It made me question a lot things in everything, Bonnie never comes to my house unannounced and when she does, I make sure Julie is nowhere around. But what's thrown me off? Ace? No. Bonnie only wanted me and my cock for a while and started bouncing on his just to get back at me. I wonder if Ace knew that? I started back tracking what changed...the night we had the threesome, I was gone for hours. I was with Julie because I blacked out, when I came back Bonnie was Ace's arms. I wasn't sure she fucked him again or what, I did really think about it but her phone was on in her hand, like she was waiting for something. A message. A phone call. Then I heard her phone go off. It wouldn't stop ringing so I took it and turned it off. The number... the number... _FUCK!_ It was Julie. I ran my fingers through my hair and thought, Julie was vindictive enough to do something like that. Ace...he couldn't do something like this, boost her head up no this was all Julie. I had to know what she sent Bonnie. Okay, think Zane...what happened that night. _THINK!_ Long line at the supermarket, I ran into Julie. How would she have known I was there if... Ace looked at me, our eyes meet. I told him to distract Bonnie, I need her phone. And he does, long enough for me to steal her phone and look through it. Text messages from Julie, pictures of me and her in bed together as if I was fucking her and that day she caught me. It was all apart of her plan. She gave me a decent blowjob that morning, I told her it was the last time we were going to be together in the life time. I ended up banging her back out. SHIT!

I put her phone back the way it was and leave the house. Julie was going to regret this. My chances with Bonnie, her whole existence. One phone call, that's all it took. "Stefan, darling. How hungry are you tonight?"

Stefan Salvatore, the ripper. He owes me a huge favor after I got rid of Elena for him. Who else would she become the blood bag for Kol and Rebekah Mikaelson. Stefan and Caroline were engaged for quite sometime until the night before his wedding, one of his friends recorded him saying—while sober—that he didn't want get married, at least not Caroline. He had a massive crush on Abby Bennett, who turns out to be Bonnie's birth mother and Klaus's ex-girlfriend. Caroline's a sweet girl and deserved better that's why broke up with her and left town.

Three hours later, Stefan called me back and told him the job was finished. Soon I hear the fire truck sirens and smile to myself. Julie is finally gone. With Stefan, I know he destroyed her skeleton before leaving. She was living in a condo complex that Bonnie owned so she would be getting the call soon. I walked back inside as if nothing happened, but happy. I've finally gotten rid of that bitch and the next thing is for me to win back Bonnie. But I'm not sure I'd do that. I can tell you loves us both, she's upset with me because well I broke my promise to her. I slept with Julie and she's hurting because of that. So what do I do now? How do I get my girl back? Clean.

 **Between a rock and two hard places—Bonnie &Caroline(Past) **

**Bonnie**

Weeks passed since that night, we got wild, had drinks, wild threesomes. Caroline was with her two and I was with mine. I don't even know how Zane got back into the equation but he did and well, it just feels right to have him with me and Ace. Weeks passed, I still have my building under investigation for faulty wiring. Just last week it passed inspection and with new inspections of the apartment, Julie; my tenant was smoking and fell sleep without put the damn thing out first. Smoking isn't even allowed in the building. If the tenants have an urge to smoke, they have to go outside but of course this was Julie, slut thought she didn't have to listen to anyone, not even herself. I have to remodel the apartment and make it luxurious as it once was. That was going to time take months to do, not to mention the money and time I'll lose! UGH! FUCKING IDIOTS! I make my got damn building is up to code every month, special inspections every year and because of some dumb blonde skank I'm losing out time and money, investment deals. When I'm at the office, I'm constantly on the phone with contractors who could restore my unit back to it's former glory. I don't bother getting up from the bed this morning, I'm beyond irritated. Her body was so burned that nothing was left but bone, maybe she toyed with the wrong person, not everyone likes a bitch for no reason and that's what Julie was, a damn pain in the ass bitch for no reason. I roll into Zane's chest, we talked last night about everything. I tell him that I've only slept with him and Ace, that I don't have any real feelings for either one of them. The wound that Damon left without any real attempt to heal it would go away just with time. He wasn't upset, he was happy either but he said something that threw me way off. " _If you want both of us, I'll accept that. As long as I have you._ " Zane Hawkins, content with sharing? What? Have I been thrown into some weird dimension were nothing made sense anymore?

Maybe I did want them both but I was counting on one of them to force me to choose between them. He told him about Julie's plan, it almost worked but the keyword is _almost_. My phone rung, it was the studio, Klaus's ex-girlfriend showed up looking for me, I didn't know any of his ex-girlfriends so how does this one know me? I sigh and lift myself from the bed. Zane and I showered together and fucked before leaving the showered. Who could say "no" to a man with a mystical tongue, hypnotizing hands, and a magic dick. Show the woman who could say "no" to that man and I'll show you a liar.

We arrived at Mikaelson Industries to a massive argument between my uncle and Klaus and some woman. I couldn't tell who it was until I walked inside. "HEY!" I yelled bringing everyone to attention. "This is a professional business, act like you got so got damn sense! My office now!" I command. We all have offices for this type of thing. Taking the elevator up to the more professional one would awkward and stupid. Very Slapstick. The four of us walk into my office where I close the door and sit behind my desk. "Uncle Klaus, who is this woman?"

"You're mother." He answered.

"Okay, what's the problem?"

"You're Klaus' child. He doesn't want to claim you because he's ashamed of you." I just laugh.

"No, you want money. Andrew, Anthony." I called, they come in and surround the woman. "Take Ms. Bennett's memory of me and our family away. I don't want her know I was her daughter.

"What are we doing with Michael?"

"Release him into Rebekah's care, she's been wanting someone sired to her of his...stature."

"What happened with my father?" Zane asked. I looked at him with my eyebrow arched.

"He's a vampire. Turned with my aunt's blood. We want to keep the vampire world hidden. Quiet."

"I know but why turn my father? He's no threat to the vampire world."

"He became a huge threat to the vampire world when threatened to reveal it. I went into damage control and turned him. I didn't have a choice."

"I know, I'm not upset or anything but won't this make him an even bigger problem?" I shake my head as he sits on the edge of my desk.

"No. With the spell Andrew and Anthony used. He speaks only when Rebekah tells him to."

"Are you going to turn?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. It has it's perks and non-perks."

"If you do, I'll turn with you."

I look up at him in shock, did he really just say that he would turn with me. Now that made me wonder, would Ace do the same and be with me forever or would he remain a human a live one lifetime? And just how serious was Zane in becoming a vampire with me? Was it all just apart of some plan of his? Another thing to worry about with these two!

 **Caroline**

Is it possible to be in more bliss than anyone else right now? I mean, sure others have children, they're getting engaged or married but at this very moment in time, I'm in complete bliss. No one and I mean no one could ruin it. Except for the knock at the door. I sigh and throw the blankets off of me, still in my black lace nightie. I walk to the door and open it, yup. My blissful moment is gone. "Damon, what do you want?" I ask. He walks inside my apartment with a smirk on his face sending chills down my spine.

"I want Bonnie and you're going to hand deliver her to me." He commands. I laugh.

"What makes you think I'm going to do anything?" I demand.

"The Great Mystic Falls Lie." He said and I swallow hard. "Full of betrayal, lies, secrets, compulsion, so if you don't want our dirty little secret to come out, I suggest you tell Bonnie to wear that sexy black dress of hers with those platform pumps and come to my condo. Are we clear?" He asks, without waiting for my answer, he smiles and leaves me alone with my thoughts. The Great Mystic Falls lie. I knew that would come back to haunt me. I absentmindedly make my way to couch and slowly sit down. Bonnie and Stefan were the hot couple in high school. They were perfect, the cheerleader and football player. She told me countless times that she'd be thinking about having sex with Stefan, making him her first, marrying him, making him a father, everything a girl dreams off. But that never happened, that never happened because of me and insecurities and jealousy. I ruined it, I ruined "Stefonnie" and I was hated for it. The night of the 70's dance, Bonnie picked a pointless fight. That was her plan. Pick a pointless fight and make up, sex. But Stefan was so upset and I was completely sober, I slept with him. Bonnie and Damon came looking for us and well Stefan was fucking me from behind when they found us. Bonnie ran off and Damon took off after her, Stefan pushed me away and scrambled for his pants to chase after her.

When Damon found her, he compelled her to forget everything. Forget that she and Stefan were together, that she caught us fucking, everything. She was a single cheerleader and enjoyed it, he made her think me and Stefan were in love and we weren't but we had to play along until the time was right to break up. Stefan and I got to them. Damon told us what he did, and what to do. We followed the instructions to the letter and here we are. The darkest hour.

 **The Great Mystic Falls Lie**

 **Stefan**

I'm Stefan Salvatore, the biggest moron who ever lived. Caroline called me and told me about Damon's... proposition. This doesn't end well for anyone involved and he's willing to destroy everything just to get back a girl that doesn't love him anymore. When she found us, Bonnie was inconsolable, she'd never had a real friend in her life and to see me and Caroline in the woods tore her apart. She's been through a lot and when Damon took her memories away completely, I rejoiced not because I was seemingly "off the hook" but because Bonnie can be happy. That's what she deserved. Happiness. Nothing less of the best. But now Damon was getting ready to destroy everything she knew because he was so damn selfish! For the past six years, after Caroline and I "broke up", I lived in solitude. Doing Youtube videos because Bonnie asked me too. She says I would be able to rake in the views. _Laughs._ That's my Bonnie at her happiest. Adorable, silly, did I say adorable? Because that's important. She was about to be at her worse because Damon. It was a lose/lose/win situation. Damon being the only one to win. He gets the girl. So the only solution was to tell Bonnie ourselves. We lose the most amazing human an immortal could meet or have walk into their life but I can't let Damon ruin her life. Not anymore than he already had. I, along with Caroline, knock on the door. Bonnie answers the door her smile brightening when she sees us together. She thinks we went through a horrible break up. Heaven's I'm about to lose my nerve.

We sit in the living room and she pours us wine or fruit punch, I was too busy looking down her shirt to care what the hell I was drinking. "So what's up? Are you guys getting married or what?" She smiles big and with that, I flush the glass of the unknown substance down my throat, gaining a confused look from the brunette.

"No, Bonnie that's not why we're here." Caroline says, putting her glass down, she stood to her full height and walked to Bonnie's side. She looked her eyes and said, "Six years ago, I want you to remember what happen on the night of May 14, 2009." She compelled her, I looked on and watched Bonnie close her eyes. She was remembering everything Damon made her forget. I told Caroline to leave because this was between me and Bonnie. We never had an official break up and if it meant Damon would never have another chance with her, then so be it.

She opened her eyes and saw me, alone. She started crying, just like did that night. I stepped closer to her, she back away. "Six years, six years of lies. I—I can't do this right now. Please leave." She asked, I looked down and left. Heartbroken but happy because Damon won't have his second chance.

Pirates and treasure both need to find  
the path to each other  
and leave it behind  
so princess I'll see you  
somewhere inside  
this is the last time  
and you look so beautiful

 **A/N: Hi guys! I hope you like this new story, I'm working on the others right now. I'm just drawing a blank for right now! BUT! Zane and Ace Hawkins are from the story Pleasure Extraordinaire by Liv Bennett, you have to check it out! Matt and Craig are from Blinding Love also by Liv Bennett. So I do not owe these characters, I just love them too pieces! This story is going to have a lot of twists and turns but which is why it took 21 pages and 12393 words to write it.**


End file.
